


Taking the fist

by pairatime



Series: A Cop and his Boy [5]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: D/s, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bosco fisting Jimmy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the fist

**Author's Note:**

> has fisting and D/s in it. and it’s mostly without plot. I hope you enjoy.

“Sure you’re ready for this James?” Bosco asked as he mentally doubled checked that he had everything he needed while looking Jimmy over.

“Yes Sir I’m ready,” Jimmy answered Bosco after taking a deep breath and letting it out.

“Then just relax and enjoy boy,” Bosco told him before pulling his boy into another kiss.

During the kiss Bosco slid his hand down Jimmy’s naked form toward his raised hips and pressed his fingers against the other man’s ass, kissing Jimmy all the more passionately when he tried to groan at the intrusion.

Bosco took his time re-exploring every nook and cranny of his boy’s mouth while he let Jimmy get accustom to the finger before he slipped in the second finger.

He broke the kiss and grinned down at his lover. He didn’t fuck his lover often so Jimmy was always nice and tight when he did do anything with his ass.

Few sights could compete with watching his lover come apart, and the best was with just fingers in his ass and a collar around his neck. And he was ready for the next step Bosco decided as he withdrew his fingers.

“Bos” Jimmy pleaded as he tired to slide down with the fingers, keeping them in longer.

“Don’t worry James, you won’t be empty for long,” Bosco assured him as he picked up the bottle of lube with his other hand and poured it all over the hand he had been using before sliding the two fingers back into Jimmy, adding more lube as he did so.

“Just relax and breathe,” he said as he pushed in the third finger and grinned at Jimmy’s gasp when they brushed against his prostate.

Once the muscles of Jimmy’s ass had relaxed again Bosco slowly started inserting all four fingers.

He kept going deeper and deeper to the sound of Jimmy’s husky groans until his thumb was entering and Jimmy’s cock was adding its’ own stream of lube.

And then he was in and he slowly curled his fingers into a fist. His hand felt so warm, scorched even. Every move set off another gasp or moan from Jimmy who seemed unable to form any coherent words. Jimmy responded to the every shifting of Bosco’s fingers, sliding them deeper or starting to pull them out. He rarely felt this connected to his boy.

Bosco just lean over for another kiss as his open hand reached for his boy’s slick cock. It throbbed in his grip and he knew Jimmy wouldn’t, couldn’t, last much longer. “Ready boy?” he asked as he pulled back from the kiss.

“Please,” he heard just before he felt Jimmy’s hand pulling him back down into the kiss.

His order to come was almost lost in the next kiss but his fists on both Jimmy’s prostate and cock made sure that Jimmy came with Bosco on his lips.


End file.
